Cupid's music
by hooked-on-love33
Summary: A series of one-shots based off certain popular songs. Each chapter will be a different song in a different setting all ending the same way, with Bella and Edward together. BxE OOC
1. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Also, all songs used in this story belong to the person who sang them and the recording company. **

**Alright, so this is a series of one-shots (BxE) where I take well-known songs (although certain ones might be old) and use them for an Edward and Bella musical. The first one is going to be from the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Chapter One; EPOV; "Girlfriend"**

"Hey Jessica," I called after my girlfriend as I walked across the school parking lot. "What are we doing tonight?" Every friday we went out, generally we went to some restaurant in Port Angeles since there weren't many other choices. I always gave Jessica the choice though, it was "chivalrous" or that's what Carlisle told me…

"Oh, Eddie! Thank god you found me! I was just thinking that tonight we should do something different than usual, something outrageous and fun!" My eyebrows shot up into my hairline, Jessica never wanted to go partying she said it would screw up her reputation.

"You want to go to a party? You know I'm pretty sure that Hale chick is throwing one at her hou—"

"No, silly, not a party! We just have to go shopping! You can help me pick out a dress for homecoming!" As Jessica jumped up and down clapping her little hand together I heard a snicker behind me. I turned to see Bella Swan, queen of Forks High School pass with her hand covering her mouth as she fought not to laugh. I couldn't help but stare at her retreating form, she was beyond hot… "Edward! Are you even listening to me? Edward?!"

Jessica snapped her fingers in front of my face, before following my gaze to Bella. Immediately she huffed and crossed her arms. "You know Edward if you're not feeling up to shopping tonight maybe I'll just go with Mike. I'm sure _he _would love to watch me try on all of the dresses. Maybe I'll even let him come into the dressing room with me."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her, Jessica and I had been dating since freshman year and every once and a while she tried to make me jealous by using that idiotic lap dog. It was utterly exasperating.

"No Jessica, I would love to come shopping with you," I put on my most charming smile and looked at the girl again. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I'm still going out with the girl. "Now, what was this about coming into the dressing room with you?"

Jessica threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, you know I was just joking Eddie-kins. If I've told you once I've told you a million times, I'm saving myself for marriage! If you want to come into the dressing room with me you'll just have to marry me!"

Trying my hardest to hide my cringe I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Of course, Jess, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Exactly I'm not some sort of two-cent slut like that Swan girl." I fought the urge to defend the beautiful girl of my every fantasy and turned before I did anything I'd regret later.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30, please be ready this time Jess, I'd like to get some dinner after we're done shopping." I winked and got into my loving silver Volvo, cranking the radio asI went.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She's making you go SHOPPING with her?!" Emmett laughed openly at my predicament. I nodded slightly, knowing that the whipped comments would be coming soon. "Dude! You have to break up with that girl! She is just causing you trouble you know. I mean she probably expects you to _pay_ for her dress!"

I let my head fall back against the couch and groaned. "Ah man! I didn't think of that. This sucks! And she still isn't giving me anything besides making out! Not even second base! It's been three _years_ Emmett. YEARS! And she's still as uptight as the day I met her."

"You know Edward, I doubt you'd even be able to fuck her, what with that stick that's stuck in her ass." Jasper mocked me as he walked into the room, causing Emmett to spew his beer all over his mom's coffee table.

"Aw, shit! Jazz, get me a towel will you?" Jasper shook his head and took a seat on the other side of me.

"If you didn't call me Jazz maybe I would. You know that the only person who can call me that is Alice."

"Yes, yes we all know you are desperately in love with the little pixie, now will you PLEASE go get me a towel before this drips onto the carpet. My mom will kill me if she finds out I'm drinking."

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking Em? I mean it is four o'clock man. If you keep going at this rate you'll be passed out by seven, before anything fun even happens. And you know Rosalie will kill you if you miss out on her party when you are supposed to be wooing her."

"Shut up _Eddie,_" I cringed at the hateful nickname. The only reason I let Jess get away with it was… well I don't know why I let her get away with it… "Plus I know how to hold my liquor, unlike some other guy I know who hasn't picked up alcohol since he started going out with this complete prude _three years ago._"

"Don't remind me!" I half groaned.

"Speaking of the nun herself, shouldn't you be going Edward? Its 4:45 and you know Jessica doesn't approve of your 'school attire' on outings." I checked my watch quickly, before bolting up.

"You're right, I got to go. I'll see you guys later, hopefully this whole shopping thing will end early so that I can swing by the party." I ran out the door to choruses of "whipped!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I rocked back and forth on my toes as I waited for Jess to answer the door. Sighing I checked my watch for the time, 5:55. _Ugh, so much for her actually being on time for once. _

It wouldn't be quite as bad if Jessica's dad actually let me into the house while I was waiting for her, but unfortunately he "doesn't want me getting any closer to my sweet'ums bedroom than the front door." So here I was, out in the cold waiting for Jessica to get her ass out here.

_Seriously how long does it take for one girl to get ready to go shopping?_

Finally I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and I crossed my fingers hoping to god it was Jessica. The door swung open to reveal my short girlfriend in _stilettos. _

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked politely, holding my arm out to play the gentleman for the hundredth time.

"Of course and I am just so excited too!" I grinned at her chipper tone. One of the things I liked about Jess was that she always seemed so happy.

_Yeah, but is it enough to keep up with her other annoying habits? _

I sighed at that little voice that was always clouding up my head. I mean, I loved Jess, right? And when you love someone you put up with their annoying habits no matter how much they make you want to kill yourself, right? I shook my head and led Jess to my car. It was going to be a long night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you think of this one, Eddie?" I turned to see Jess wearing a flooring length pink and blue dress that looked like it was made for church on Easter, not homecoming.

"You look beautiful like always Jess," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Yeah! I thought so too! I think I'll get this one." I nodded, happy that we were finally done, even if it did mean I'd have to go homecoming with Jess in _that. _

"Now, all I need is shoes and a purse!" I groaned, "Oh and don't let me forget some bracelets too." My face fell to my hands as I counted the minutes until I'd be out of here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My phone buzzed in my pocket and as I reached to get it I checked the time, _8:39. _If we left now I could still make it back for the party at least for a couple hours.

_EDWARD! Where are you?! Has the wife let you out of her clutches yet? _

Emmett's text flashed on the screen. I groaned for the hundredth time tonight at the word _wife. _

I texted back, _still shopping!!!! The girl is trying to kill me! She's looking at bracelets now "Eddie? Should I get the purple hearts or the pink crosses?" _

I could just imagine Emmett's booming laugh as I pressed send and now more than ever I wished I was at the party or really anywhere but here.

"Eddie? I'm done! Ready to go?" I rolled my eyes, as if I wouldn't be ready to go. What in the world does she think I'm doing here?

"Yeah, definitely, let's kick up some smoke and ditch this place." I grinned; glad I'd be able to leave finally.

"Great, but Eddie I was thinking instead of going to dinner like you said earlier, how about we go mini golfing? I noticed this cute little place just down the street that will be perfect."

I put on a fake smile and said, "Whatever you want."

My phone buzzed again and I got it out as we started walking, my hand on the small of Jessica's back again.

_Where are you? We'll come save you from the devil's daughter. _

I glanced quickly at Jess before typing in the address of the mini-golf place. I didn't know who we was, but at this point I didn't care.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been two hours since I texted Emmett with the address and right now I wanted nothing more than to kill him. _So much for "saving" me, Jackass! _

"YAY! I got another hole in one! I am on a roll! Isn't this just so much fun Eddie? We should do this more often." I pulled another fake smile on my face and nodded, before stepping up to the windmill hole for the third time. That's right this was our _third time _doing the same course. I was losing my mind I swear.

Just as I was about to swing my golf stick thing (it was blue and Jess's was pink) I heard some music blasting from one of the speakers. I looked up confused, who in the world had the music on that loud in _here? _

Suddenly _the _Bella Swan came prancing out onto the hole right in front of us in a black leather mini skirt and a green halter top. Right behind her was Alice and Rosalie Hale in similar outfits, but I only had eyes for the one in the front.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as she started singing and dancing to the music, that is until I realized what song it was.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

I threw my head back and laughed, Emmett totally set them up to this. I watched them dance, rather than listen to the annoying lyrics for a while. _My god, this girl can dance, _I thought when she dipped low, nearly giving me a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath her skirt before she brought her leg around.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

If she kept this up I was going to have a major hard on by the time she was done.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking 'bout_

Enter Jasper and Emmett with their heads together and nodding along to the song as if they were agreeing with everything she was saying. I swear I could not stop laughing if I tried right now.

_Oh, in a second I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

The second time they sang those lines everyone joined in, including Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. I chanced a glance over at Jess and well livid didn't quite cover what she looked like right now…

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

They finished the song with a pose and I clapped for them in between laughs.

As they made their way over I noticed that all of them were looking at Jess except for Bella who wasn't taking her eyes off of mine and I was no better.

"What Jessica? No applause for us? We worked hard on that!" Alice faked a pout as she leaned into Jaspers embrace.

Since Jessica still wasn't saying anything I turned to Emmett, "Dude, what the hell took you so long? I was dying here!" I said before realizing that Jessica could hear what I was saying.

"What?! But Eddie-kins we were having so much fun! You called _them _here?" She sneered them as if they were some sort of disease.

"Jess, Emmett and Jasper are my friends so stop insulting them and that goes for Rosalie and Alice too and _especially _Bella." I crossed my arms and dared Jessica to contradict me with my eyes.

"But… but didn't you _see _what they just said about me?! Aren't you going to defend me, baby?" Stomping her foot indignantly Jess tried to pout at me and failed. Epically.

"Jessica honey, you don't _see _what people say. You _hear _what people say." Bella said as everyone else snorted with unrepressed laughter. She turned and winked at me playfully, "Are you alright, Eddie-kins? All that shopping didn't go and break all that spirit you got now did it? I would absolutely hate it if you couldn't go to church tomorrow." Bella mocked Jessica openly.

Now I only have one defense for what I did next, I _tried, _I mean, I _really _tried, but I just couldn't help the laughs that shook my body at her remark.

Jessica huffed before turning and stomping away. Just before she was out of hearing distance I heard her say, "Daddy? Could you come get me please?"

"Wow, you know I never heard of anyone who _literally _went running to daddy." Emmett said as he shook his head.

"Well, the night is young, the twerp is gone, let's play some golf." I groaned and turned to Jasper.

"Are you seriously serious right now? The last thing I want to do now is _golf." _

"Oh, I can make you change your mind, Edward." Bella sauntered over and a shiver ran down my spine at the look she was giving me.

"And what would that be?" I asked in my sexiest voice.

She leaned in close, no doubt feeling my obvious problem and whispered in my ear, "Alcohol."

Jasper laughed as he tossed me some gin and Bella walked away, giving me an excellent view, but leaving me with a raging problem.

I grabbed for the gin and said, "I am _definitely _going to need this."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was sprawled out on my back next to Bella on the "elephant hole" as she called it. My arm was underneath her waist and her head was resting on my shoulder.

"God, I swear I haven't had this much fun since…" I paused trying to think of when the last time I'd had fun was.

"Before you started dating Jessica Stanley?" The angel demon next to me offered.

"Well, yeah…" I shook my head, trying to think of why I had kept going out with the girl.

"Edward! Head's up you got a big problem in the form of Jessica's dad heading your way." I groaned and lifted my head to the sight of a red faced beafy man storming at me with the petite Jessica trailing behind him. She had mascara runs all over her face and I felt bad for a second before I remembered all of the shit I had put up with from her.

I stood up suddenly, swaying a little as I did and pulling up Bella with me. "Mr. Stanley, it's a pleasure to see you as always." I slurred.

"Cut the bullshit Edward. What the hell did you do to my Jessica?"

"Nothing, sir. She's the one who stormed out of here before the fun started."

"Not that she was welcome," Bella scoffed.

"And who the hell are you?" The man turned to my Bella.

"Isabella Swan, sir, newly appointed girlfriend of Edward Cullen."

"Really?" I asked at the same time Jessica screamed, "What?!"

"Yes, really," she giggled and I grinned before kissing her deeply. It was amazing.

"Dude, so not the time or place!" Emmett yelled from behind me.

"Oh, shut up, pig head," I yelled back.

I turned back to the shocked man in front of me. "Yeah, so what were we talking about?" Jessica was sobbing again, clutching at her dad's shirt.

"Daddy, can we please go?" She sobbed at him.

"You are so lucky I'm not punching you right now son." I saluted the man and before he left he turned back and said "I _will _be calling your parents too!"

Bella and I snorted at the threat before laying back down. I'd worry about my parents later.

"So, girlfriend huh?" I asked her happily.

"Oh yeah, baby. You're mine now." I laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed her again, pulling her into me. This was the start of something great, I was sure of it.

**So, what'd you think? I need some song ideas if any of you have any and also not all of the one-shots are going to be like this. Some of them will be fluffy and in most Edward will be more… nice and Bella will be less… bitchy. This was just the first idea. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to nominate your favorite song. **


	2. Someone, Somewhere

**A/N Thanks for reading! This chapter is going to be based on one of my favorite songs and then I'll move on to requests. The third chapter is either going to be Love Story- Taylor Swift or You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift. As for this chapter:**

**Chapter two; BPOV; Someone Somewhere—Jason Reeves**

"Alright Jacob I'll be right there," I snapped my phone closed, ending the slightly irritating call with my agent and best friend Jacob Black. This was the fifth time this week that he was making me meet him in the middle of my day for an impromptu meeting. If he kept this up I would be dead from overworking by the time I turned twenty five and then Rosalie would have a real reason to kill him.

I sighed and started to make my way to the garage, turning off the stove and kitchen lights as I went. _There goes making chocolate chip cookies for Alice. _

If Jake keeps this up I may just have to fire him and that would suck my friend because then Rose would be able to gloat about saying "I told you so."

My friends and their stupid grudges against each other. Ever since Jake had beaten Rosalie out for the mechanic scholarship to MIT Rosalie had despised every bone, muscle and skin cell in his body. It didn't help that Jake had dropped out after his first year to become a Hollywood agent. Although it ticked off Rose completely his change of careers certainly helped me out.

Last month, when my old agent had quit due to "an overload of clients" (like I actually believed that), I had had to find a new one and fast. Lucky for me good ole Jake was there to help a girl out.

About a week after my agent bailed, I called upon the old pal, much to Rose's dismay, and he readily set up a contract and voila with one flick of my pen to sign on the dotted line, Jacob Black was the new agent to singer extraordinaire Isabella Swan.

I got a three hour lecture when I got back to my apartment, where Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and I live it up, about how I cannot possibly trust that _dog _with my career. It was quite funny actually, until about a half hour in when the headache started. I told Rose to butt out and that it was my career and if I wanted Jake to be my agent he would be my agent.

Now after two weeks I'm starting to think she may have been right. Jacob Black was going to be the end of me I swear. Every ten minutes I get another call about some publicist or some recording company wanted to speak with me, it was _crazy! _I never get a moment's peace anymore.

And now, he has some top secret meeting set up that I absolutely _need _to get to and soon. "This can make or break your career Bella so get over here so we can set the wheels turning in your direction."

I stepped out into the parking garage and immediately spotted my honking truck next to Alice's lovely yellow Porsche. _Wait if her car is here, where is she? _

I shook the thought, Alice was a big girl, and clambered into my baby. Time to go to work even if it does end up killing me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said to my vibrating phone as I raced out of my truck, trying my hardest not to trip over air. Again.

I rushed, unwisely, to the elevator of Jake's building, pressing the up button furiously. It had been twenty minutes since the guy called me, but it was not my fault I had taken so long, there was a _huge _pileup on the highway.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on…" I whisper shouted at the elevator, trying not to draw unwanted attention.

_Maybe I should just use the stairs… no, no, no what am I thinking I'd kill myself rushing up those stairs. _

The stairs in Jacob's office building were _awful, _steep and narrowly spaced they meant obvious peril to me and my clumsy ways. Jake warned me about them the first time I was here. He understood my physical affliction.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, allowing me to rush in and start pressing the number 4 for the fourth floor. I hope whoever I'm supposed to be meeting is still there…

I hummed a fast paced tune as I waited for the doors to ding and open again, tapping my foot impatiently. Why are elevators so slow? You'd think after all the technology we'd managed to advance they could make elevators a little fas… Oh, I'm here.

I got out of the elevator and ran, and I mean full out ran, to Jake's office.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Masen, usually Bella is always on time, I can't imagine what's holding her," I heard Jake say as I rounded the corner. I managed to trip over something and fell _right through the doorway, _which was thankfully open; otherwise that hard wood probably would've left a mark.

I was caught by two strong arms folding themselves around my torso, "Well I can't say Ms. Swan is the most punctual person in the world, but she certainly knows how to make an entrance." Inclining my now absurdly red face, I got a look at the man who had caught me when I fell and nearly fainted.

"Um, Jake?" I called out to my agent sent from the heavens if this is what I thought it was, "Why is Edward Cullen in your office?" I couldn't take my eyes off the green ones that held mine captive even as I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Well, Bella, Mr. Cullen here was kind enough to come in to negotiate a duet for your next album, if you decided to take the offer." Edward _Cullen _set me up straight grinning at me, in a slightly cocky manner.

"Isabella Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am one of your biggest fans, not to sound cliché. I have listened to every one of your songs and you my dear are harboring an amazing talent." He held his hand out to me, now that I was the proper five feet away for meeting someone for the first time and I gladly took it.

"Thank you, Edward… I—I mean Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Obviously I know you already. Please forgive my awkward entrance." I blushed a little deeper before pulling my hand away from his, "And I will gladly do a duet with you, it would be an honor actually." I smiled shyly at the music god in front of me. This was an amazing chance there was no way I'd pass it up.

"Well, first off its Edward please," he grinned back a little glint in his eye, "Secondly, I wouldn't jump so fast into a deal before you hear what you'll have to do for the bargain." I shivered slightly thinking of all the things I _wanted_ to do for this deal and for a second I could've sworn I saw a slightly lustful look in Edward's eyes.

"What exactly are your terms, Mr. Cullen?" Jake asked in a slightly cold tone, breaking the enchantment that had come over me. I concentrated on my friend, my eyebrows knitting together, why was he acting so cold and business like now when the deal was practically set in stone already?

"Well first off, I'd like it if Ms. Swan and I wrote the song we sing together, to make it more personal, I suppose. It'll eat up some of her time, but I'd like to think it wouldn't be too much of a burden for her to spend a few spare hours with me."

"Of course not," I said with a blush and a smile. Edward nodded back at me before turning again to the now scowling Jake. _What is wrong with _him? _This'll be the best break he's made for me, yet. _

"And then of course, I'd like a spot on Bella's tour for her album, perhaps a joint tour. Imagine the turnout for concerts that hosted both me and Bella. You'd make a fortune," my eyes got wide at this request. It didn't make any sense, why would he want to tour with me? I was just an indie-pop singer, he, on the other hand, made billions with one album.

"Sure, sure," Jake replied in a clipped tone.

"And lastly, some interviews together. Maybe Ellen? This one's a separate request for Bella," he faced me again and I was immediately transfixed with his dazzling eyes. "If you don't want the interviews the deal will still be on if you so please."

I gulped uneasily, I'd never been interviewed by anyone before, not anyone big anyway. Going on the Ellen DeGeneres show? It seemed like too much.

"Edward, I don't know…" I trailed off, thinking of what all this could do for my career. I'd be skyrocketed into complete and utter fame immediately. "This all seems like too much, I mean what are you getting out of all of this?"

"I am getting the chance to spend some time with someone who has been like a muse to me ever since I heard her first song, what do you say Isabella Swan, do we have a deal?" I shuddered under his gaze, this man would bring me nothing but trouble with that lustful gaze of his.

"Yes! Hell yes! We have a deal!" I practically screamed, wrapping my arms around this amazing man. "It'll be an honor to work with you!" I laughed in complete ecstasy. This was _amazing _like a dream almost.

"Great," Edward extracted himself from my embrace grinning from ear to ear. "I look forward to working with you, Bella. Jacob I'll have my agent send over a copy of the deal for you to sign. I think you'll find that everything is in order. I'll see you soon, Bella," and with one last hand squeeze he was out the door.

"Oh, dear god! Jake I can't believe this! I am going to be working with Edward Cullen! Thank you so much, I couldn't have gotten this deal without you," I raced over to the other side of the desk and hugged Jake around the middle. I knew I had made him my agent for a reason.

I felt his lips brush the top of my head and I sighed, happy to make such an amazing deal and even better, Edward seemed to really like me.

I heard a throat being cleared and I opened my eyes to a slightly stony Edward standing in the doorway.

"I just forgot my jacket," he said quickly before grabbing it and retreating without as much as a backwards glance. I looked up at Jake and noticed he looked a little smug. I hit his chest, Edward was obviously a little upset, but no worries I'll just explain when we start working together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Buzz. Buzz. _

I got my cell phone out of my purse and pressed talk without taking my eyes off the road. "Hello?" I said into the mouth piece.

"Bella? It's Edward," my hands jerked on the wheel and I practically ran off the road before I gained control of the vehicle again, "Edward Cullen, I was hoping we could start working on the song sometime soon."

"Yeah, no, no, soon, yeah," I mumbled like an idiot. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you back real quick? I'm driving and I really don't want to get into an accident." I checked my rearview mirror before putting my right hand signal on.

"No, of course, I wouldn't want that either." I smiled glad that the guy had _finally _called. It had been two weeks since we agreed on our deal and I was starting to worry that he was going to flake on me.

"Okay, just hang on a sec, I'm pulling off to the side of the road." I put the phone down on the passenger seat, but didn't hang up and pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road. "Okay, now when's the earliest we do this?" I asked after I picked up my phone again.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked is a slightly husky tone. I looked back at the pile of groceries in my backseat.

"Well right now, I'm going home to unload groceries, but after that I should be able to meet you wherever." I replied, hoping that Alice wouldn't kill me for not cooking for her party tonight when she realized that _Edward Cullen _had called me.

"Great, why don't you come over to my place," I was about to argue a less personal spot when he continued without a pause, "It's on Forks lane, biggest house on the block, you can't miss it."

"Is there a Spoon's circle off of it?" I joked turning my left signal on and getting ready to whiz back to my apartment.

"Ha ha, very funny, just get your pretty little butt over here so we can work okay?" My heart fluttered at the word pretty and I told it to stop being so immature. _Yes, I talk to my heart. _

"Okay, Edward I'll see you in a few," I pulled back into traffic a little faster than I had been going before, "Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat next to me, squealing, just a little.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ugh, it's not working!" I said for the thirtieth time, getting completely frustrated. "It's all been done before; we need something original, something…" I trailed off looking to Adonis for the right word.

"Beautiful?" He offered up, I laughed throwing one of his own pillows at him. I had been at his apartment for three hours and we still hadn't even gotten a foundation laid down.

"You know, not only is Alice going to kill me for not making her food for her dinner party, but Rosalie is going to kill me for making her sit through it alone if we don't hurry up and then they're going to kill _you _for keeping me." Edward's musical laugh filled the room sending chills down my spine for the thousandth time tonight.

"Is that a fact? Well, aren't you going to protect me from your evil roommates?" He pouted in the most heavenly way.

"Hmm, let me think about that…" trailing off I tapped my finger to my chin playfully. "Hmmmm," I hummed, "Nope, no I don't think so!" I giggled, feeling completely comfortable in Edward's presence already.

"Oh, yeah! Sure I can't change your mind about that?" I shook my head and then suddenly, he was on top of me, his arms caging me to the back of the couch. My breathing picked up and I had to fight the urge to wrap my fingers in his hair.

"Like you would even be able to change my mind if you tried," to me my voice sounded breathless. The effect this man has on me!

"Are you sure about that?" His nose skimmed my jaw line, sending chills all the way to my toes.

"Well, maybe," I sputtered out. His tongue flicked at my earlobe and I felt a pool forming at my center. A very, _very _deep pool. A moan left my lips without my brains consent and my arms came up to lock around his neck. "Okay, so yeah, I'll save you. I promise." My eyes fluttered closed and I awaited the kiss I was so sure was going to come.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see a grinning, cocky, arrogant fool in front of me staring into my eyes. "Good," the fool replied and broke himself from my embrace, heading back over to his side of the couch and picking up his guitar, "Now where were we?" I scowled at him and harrumphed like an insolent child.

"How about this: something along the lines of 'fuck you'?" I asked still scowling.

"Please do, but later, for now we should focus on the song," my eyes fluttered closed again as I fought to keep my breathing under control.

"Alright, let's start with a message, what should the song be about?" Seemed like a simple way to start instead of just jumping in like we had been.

"A love song, of course," I looked up, wondering if the hidden meaning I saw was really there or not. I couldn't see anything in his eyes besides the lust from earlier.

"Okay, a love song," I complied, "how about we start it off something like this."

_Someone is waiting  
Someone who understands exactly how you feel  
Exactly how you feel_

"That's good," Edward replied already strumming a beat to go with my lyrics and then I can sing:

_Someone is dreaming  
Someone is hoping just that this'll be the day  
That this'll be the day"_

"_That you take your eyes off the ground  
Out of the Blue," _

I took over the song, molding the lyrics while Edward created a melody to go with it.

"_And see that someone is looking right back at you.  
Maybe that someone's me  
Maybe it's meant to be lovers, strangers  
Sometimes bombs fall quietly  
Maybe it's chemistry  
Maybe it's hard to see that someone  
Is the right one  
Well I hope that someone is me." _

My eyes met Edwards and I could feel something growing inside of me, something like I'd never felt before. It was the most wonderful feeling.

Edward continued:

"_Nobody's perfect  
Nobody's perfect  
No one really knows the truth  
All you gots a point of view  
There's too many questions  
There's too many questions  
And too many reasons not to try  
Oh there's too many reasons not to try  
But you should take your eyes off the ground  
Out of the blue  
And see that someone is looking right back at you."_

We sang the chorus together, our voices melding together in perfect harmony.

"_Maybe that someone's me  
Maybe it's meant to be  
Lovers, strangers  
Sometimes bombs fall quietly  
Maybe it's chemistry  
Maybe it's hard to see that someone  
Is the right one  
Well I hope that someone is me." _

Edward's voice rang out, giving me the choice to either accept this instant connection I felt for him or leave the risk and him behind:

"_Where you gonna go from here?  
Cause everything you needs out there  
And you can have it if you dare  
If you dare…  
There's someone somewhere  
There's someone somewhere  
There's someone somewhere_

_Maybe that someone's me…"_

I didn't let him finish because at that moment I was standing up and walking over to him. In one determined movement I pushed his guitar aside and kissed him.

"Perfect," I purred onto his lips.

**Tell me what you think as always, and leave song requests please! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Oh and I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, ideas anyone? I'm thinking maybe something like: Cupid's music. Good or bad? Any other ideas?**


	3. You Belong With Me

**Chapter Three; BPOV; You Belong With Me—Taylor Swift **

Honestly, I don't know why I did it. For just one second, everything was so clear. All I had to do was stop him and everything would work out perfectly… I'm such an idiot.

Groaning miserably, I realize I'm never going to be able to face my friends and family again without seeing their pity. Because he didn't chose me. He chose her.

Silent tears stream down my face as I realize the gravity of my situation. She is going to kill me…

**Earlier That Day**

"Bells!" Turning slightly, I faced my wedding date who was again looking exasperated.

"Sorry Jacob, I'm a little out of it. I just love weddings so much, you know?" Except for this one, I added silently to myself. The kid next to me didn't need to know that I was completely miserable that my best friend was getting married.

Jacob just grumbled in response before spewing out something that sounded distinctly like "alcohol".

Diverting my attention back to the front of the church, I barely even registered him leaving. I just stared. Blatantly. At him. Again. Edward. He was my first friend at college. For some reason I decided to go halfway across the country to continue my education and when I started at Brown I didn't know anybody. Lucky for me, Edward was there. On the first day of classes he sat right next to me and introduced himself. I was awestruck at his absolute beauty. I wanted him. Lusted after him.

It wasn't until we had our first full conversation that I realized there was something more there than just caveman attraction. He wasn't just beautiful. He was charming, funny, _intelligent_. We completely hit it off. Or at least _I_ thought so.

The day reality came crashing down on me Edward was walking me to my dorm from class. We were laughing about some stupid joke that I can't even remember now. When we got to my dorm the door was open and my roommate was lying half naked on her bed chatting away on the phone.

_I _just laughed at her oblivious and slightly skanky display. _Edward… _well, he went catatonic. With his tongue sticking out. _Tanya _finally turned around and noticed us standing there and muttered a quick "I'll talk to you later" into her phone. _Tanya _didn't bother to cover herself up before jumping up to greet Edward.

I wanted to laugh, cry and throw a hissy fit all at the same time. Instead I just stood there and watched while she scored a date with the guy that I thought I had a future with. What hurt the most though was when he didn't even say goodbye to me after getting Tanya's number. He just left.

Now five years later, they were getting married and I was sitting in the middle of the church. On Edward's side of course. We had grown closer and closer over the years. "Best friends for life" you know? His friends became my friends. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were practically family to me now. His _girlfriend _or should I say _fiancée _tolerated me because she knew that Edward would never abide by her dismissing me. _Her _best friend, Rosalie, was a complete bitch to me because there was nothing that Edward could do about that. If Edward could keep me as a friend, than Tanya should be able to keep Rosalie, no matter what hurtful things she said to me.

Rosalie was the maid-of-honor, Emmett the Best Man. Edward had wanted me to be the best not-man, but Tanya made up some lie about being a "traditionalist". All of my friends were standing up at the front of the church and I was stuck here. With some idiot blind date that Alice set me up with.

I _needed_ Alice right now to keep me from doing anything stupid. Like getting drunk before the ceremony even started or balling my eyes out and ruining my make-up. Alice didn't even _like _Tanya, but what was she going to say to her friend's fiancée: "Sorry I refuse to be one of your bridesmaids because you're a bitch"? That wouldn't sit very well with Edward.

_God I hate this. And by this I mean my life. _

**Half an hour of internal whining later**

That dreaded song started and around me everyone stood to stare at the blushing bride—not that she was actually blushing because that would just be unattractive. I stayed seated and staring at Edward much to my neighbor's annoyance.

It was hardly my fault! Did they see him? I doubt it because if they did than they wouldn't be looking at Tanya and going on about how beautiful she looked—in whispers of course—because the word didn't fit her with _him _in the room. He was grinning from ear to ear, looking like he just won the biggest prize in the world and his green-as-Scotland eyes were glistening and dancing in the light. Day-dreaming, I imagined he was looking at _me _instead of _her. _

The ceremony started with little ado and I was steadily growing more and more miserable. I reached for my purse and took out my flask. Nothing like a gin and tonic for when your prince was marrying your wicked step-mother. I snorted earning a shush and disapproving look from the girl next to me. Jacob was long gone. I'm not sure when he left actually.

I looked at Edward again. You know what? I have to stop this wedding! He is making the _biggest _mistake of his life! I just know it! But how?

Fate answered quickly and encouragingly.

The preacher said the most inspired line in the entire service, "If there is anyone here who has reason as to why these two should not be wed: speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a second of deliberation I stood up and loudly stated that I did, I had a reason. Everyone turned and stared at me. _Oh crap. _This is sooo bad. Alice should have confiscated my flask before we came to the church.

"_Bella?" _Edward and Tanya said together—in very different tones mind you.

_Well it's now or never. _I searched for a way to proclaim my feelings and remembered—please remember that at this point I was very intoxicated and can hardly be blamed for my actions—a song I had heard on the radio the other day by Taylor Swift. It was perfect.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

Silence met my beautifully—if I don't say so myself—sung and heartfelt song and I could feel my cheeks becoming a new and stunning shade of bright red.

"Oh god," Alice moaned from the front of the church as she put her head into her hands and Emmett just shook his head sadly.

But I barely noticed them. I was looking straight at Edward who looked halfway between barfing and sobbing. _Great. _I thought, giving a mental eye roll.

"Bella?" He said softly, almost – god forbid— pityingly. "I think you should leave."

I just nodded dumbly and left with as much dignity as I could—which wasn't much.

"Alright then," I heard the preacher say, "On with the ceremony."

Choking back a sob, I walked to my car.

**Many Dramatic Sobs and "I'm Such an Idiot" Thoughts Later**

I'm not sure how or when I got home, but as I sat on my bed and tried to fight off the waves of despair that threatened to engulf me, I only knew one thing for sure. I had to get this stupid dress OFF.

I curled up, pathetic and lonely, in a ball with only my underwear on and I couldn't care less. All I wanted was to feel _his _arms around me—comforting me.

Instead I spent the next few hours in an almost comatose state. He was probably at his wedding reception, dancing with his _wife, _having already completely forgotten about little old me.

I heard my front door bang open and knew it was Alice—the only one besides Edward who had a key not that Emmett hadn't asked for one many times…

"Alice, please don't." I sobbed out, "I'm an absolute mess right now and I don't need you telling me off."

The only response was more loud footsteps. _She must be really mad if she's making that much noise usually she's quiet as a mouse. _

I sat up and waited. Waited to get the chastisement that I knew was coming and that I most definitely deserved.

"You're a mess?" He asked—his voice harsh—as he appeared at my door. "_You're _a mess?! I just—I mean—I j-just… Oh, god… and you! You did this! Why?"

I stuttered slightly, surprised at how incoherent he was. "Edward, I just… I…" I looked down and nearly started sobbing again. I knew this was coming. When I would have to face him again, I just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Why, Bella? Why would you _do _that?!" Edward raved madly, "Are you trying to ruin me? Do you hate me that much?"

"What? No! I don't hate you! I could never _hate _you Edward. I thought it was obvious! I did it because… I love you." Glaring at me hatefully, he punched the wall.

"Don't even say that Isabella Swan! You don't mean it. How could _you _ever love _me?_"

"But I do Edward! I have since that first year at college. I thought we were perfect for each other and then you met Tanya and it was like I wasn't even a blip on your radar screen anymore. It was all "Tanya this" and "Tanya that". I thought I was losing my mind."

"Ugh! You just don't get it do you? I dated her to make _you_ jealous, but you never even blinked an eyelash at me!" Now he was making me mad! How dare he spew out these lies and actually expect me to believe him?

"Oh, please! Don't even try that shit on me Edward! I saw the way you looked at her… the first time you met her your tongue never returned to your mouth. You _panted _like a dog at her."

"Sure I did! She was half- naked, I was a guy in college I wanted to get into her pants! I didn't like her like I did you."

"Then why _marry _her Edward? Why?!" I screamed, ready to have another mental breakdown at any point in time.

"Because you weren't having me! I thought she was the best I would get and that nothing would ever compare to what I felt for you so I might as well make the most of it." I groaned and shook my head at him.

"You just couldn't be bothered to just tell me how you feel," I growled, "you're such a _coward."_

"Look who's talking! You didn't say a word until my _wedding day_."

"It doesn't even matter anymore. You're married now. Why don't you go back to _Tanya _and we'll just forget this ever happened."

"I can't Bella. Do you really think I would be here if I were married to Tanya? Do you really think she would ever let me anywhere near you after the stunt you pulled?"

I just stood staring silently at him. Completely dumbfounded.

"The answer is _no _Isabella. Congratulations, you successfully stopped my wedding. Are you happy now?" He spouted out menacingly. "Well? Are you?" He repeated this time more softly.

"No," I whispered back, "Not yet."

"What more do you want from me, Isabella? What else could I possibly give to you?" He stalked forward as he asked this never taking his eyes from mine.

"Kiss me, Edward. Make me… yours," I whispered again as I sat forward.

For a few seconds we just looked at each other, only a couple of inches apart and then his lips met mine and nothing but him mattered.

Not facing my friends or worse yet Tanya and Rosalie. Not the humiliation I just went through. Nothing mattered except that finally after all these years there was an us.

We were finally _with _each other.


End file.
